Barbie Girl
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: In season 1 when Damon is vervained in the basement, Zack puts some music upstaires...Damon gets visions... Rated T to be safe. Just a crazy idea I got recently... Read and Review please!


**Barbie Girl**

_Set up right in Season 1 when Stefan vervains Damon and put him down in the basement to punish him from using Caroline._

Damon was in the basement, vervained. He could feel the vervain burning inside of him, making him weak. He hated feeling this weak… He had been having flashbacks of his human's days when Zack turned the radio on upstairs.

Why would he listen to this kind of music? Isn't he a grown man? Damon was seeing himself in his father's backyard playing with Katherine when music appeared and Katherine transformed into Caroline Forbes. He couldn't help himself; it was out of his control, his body was moving without listening to his plea not to.

All of the sudden he was driving his car in modern Mystic Falls and stopped next to the cheerleaders practicing under Caroline's iron watch. He couldn't help himself but say:

**Damon: **Hi Barbie _Damon said as Caroline stopped terrorising…I mean training the cheerleaders and turned toward him with a smile._  
**Caroline: **Hi Ken _She had a very bright smile on her face._  
**Damon: **Do you wanna go for a ride? _He asked with his usual 'I'm gonna get you to do what I want' smirk._  
**Caroline: **Sure Ken. _She nodded._  
**Damon: **Jump in. _Caroline jumped in the car and buckled her seatbelt. As Damon drove toward the boarding house, Caroline started brushing her hair, looking in the rear-view mirror and sang: _  
**Caroline: **I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. _She winked at Damon as she sang the part about undressing her._  
Imagination, life is your creation.  
**Damon:** Come on Barbie, let's go party! _They were at the boarding house, dancing around._  
**Caroline: **I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation. _They were now in a shop, trying on dresses. Caroline presented a Yellow cotton dress to Damon; he frowned and shook his head._  
I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world,  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly.  
**Damon: **You're my doll, rock´n´roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky. _Damon was drinking on her now._  
**Caroline: **You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours" _For a few seconds, he could see Katherine taking his place and himself taking Caroline's place. It didn't last and he put that stupid idea in the back of his head. _  
I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation.  
**Damon: **Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
**Caroline: **A-a-a-yeaaah _He drank from her, again. He could bite her whenever he wanted._  
**Damon: **Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
**Caroline: **Ou-a-ou ou-a-ou  
**Damon: **Come on Barbie, let's go party! _They__were__ dancing __around__ the __boarding__ house._  
**Caroline: **A-a-a-yeaaah  
**Damon: **Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
**Caroline: **Ou-a-ou ou-a-ou _She didn't have much of a choice, he was the master of their little game. He decided what she did and what she wore. _  
Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please,  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees.  
**Damon: **Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party _Damon and Caroline were in her room and he was telling what to wear before they went out. _  
**Caroline: **You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_ They're at the Grill, dancing and having fun._  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
**Damon: **Come on Barbie, let's go party! _He drags her away from the bar and to the dance floor._  
**Caroline: **A-a-a-yeaaah  
**Damon: **Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
**Caroline: **Ou-a-ou ou-a-ou  
**Damon: **Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
**Caroline: **A-a-a-yeaaah  
**Damon: **Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
**Caroline: **Ou-a-ou ou-a-ou  
I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation.  
I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation. _Once again, Damon was seeing himself in Caroline's place and Katherine in his place. He was her puppet just like he made Caroline his._  
**Damon: **Come on Barbie, let's go party! _Katherine was compelling him to play with her in the garden._  
**Caroline: **A-a-a-yeaaah  
**Damon: **Come on Barbie, let's go party! _Katherine was compelling him to go to his room so she could have fun with Stefan_  
**Caroline: **Ou-a-ou ou-a-ou  
**Damon: **Come on Barbie, let's go party! _Katherine went to the dance with Stefan, not with him._  
**Caroline: **A-a-a-yeaaah  
**Damon: **Come on Barbie, let's go party! _He compelled Caroline to go out with him to make Elena jealous._  
**Caroline: **Ou-a-ou ou-a-ou  
Oh, I'm having so much fun! _Caroline was back, so was he. They were back in the car and he was driving._  
**Damon: **Well Barbie, we are just getting started. _They were in front of Caroline's house._  
**Caroline: **Oh, I love you Ken. _As she said that, they were in Caroline's room and she was holding a Matt shaped ken doll, not even looking at Damon anymore. _

As the music ended and Damon regained a semblance of conscious, he found the straights to seat up. Looking around, he realised he had been slightly delirious. Stefan would have had the day of his life if he knew what Damon saw… Damon rolled his eyes, if he didn't know Stefan was trying to explain things to Elena, he would have thought he gave him this vision. Why on earth would Zack listen to this kind of songs? His nephew had the worst taste ever…or maybe he did this on purpose to torture him…

* * *

_Just a crazy idea... i've had a lot of those lately (maybe it's the sun...) so I'll be writing them slowly while continuing with my other Stories._

_What did you think?_

_liked it? Hated it?_

_A little Review please? :-)_

_Keep reading me!_

_Lorelei Candice Black_


End file.
